A Macabra
by Jules Heartilly
Summary: Há coisas que não podem ser ditas e segredos que não devem ser revelados. Colham as flores, pois a noite será especial.


Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada. Essa fic é apenas uma fic, etc e tal...

**A Macabra**

Era uma manhã quente no Santuário. Kiki caminhava pela biblioteca do Santuário carregando documentos e alguns livros que necessitava, acompanhado pela pequena Laki. Laki estava muito atrás dele, pois a cada virada de corredor diminuía o passo para observar a quantidade de livros ao seu redor. E justamente por estar com a cabeça no ar e olhando para trás que ela não percebeu que uma pessoa vinha à sua frente e esbarrou nela.

- Laki! Precisa tomar mais cuidado! – disse suavemente a pessoa. Ao que Laki olhou para seu rosto e exclamou:

- Ryuho!

- Calma Laki. – disse ele rindo - Fale mais baixo. Estamos numa biblioteca.

- Ops! – Laki cobriu a boca em espanto. Ryuho riu do gesto.

Ryuho se virou e percebeu que pisava em alguma coisa. Havia um pequeno livro de capa verde escura, de uns 20 centímetros mais ou menos, no chão aberto. Recolheu o livro do chão e observando a página aberta notou que estava escrito o título de um suposto capítulo: "A Macabra", em uma fonte bonita e delicada. As letras tinham contornos de tinta dourada e tinha um ramo de flores brancas adornando a letra M. Laki também aproximou-se ao perceber o quanto Ryuho estava entretido e também observou admirada a página.

- Laki! – chamou Kiki de longe, tirando-os de sua contemplação.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – começou Ryuho – Vou deixar o livro nesta prateleira e depois voltamos para ver do que se trata, está bem?

- Sim.

Ryuho colocou-o num nicho da prateleira e observou o local por alguns instantes para não esquecê-lo. Em seguida ambos se dirigiram até onde Kiki estava.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Você perdeu! – dizia Laki impaciente, com os braços cruzados.

- Eu já disse que não perdi! – respondia Ryuho com as mãos na cabeça. – Tenho certeza de que coloquei ele bem aqui, do lado de Império Romano I. Outra pessoa pode tê-lo pego.

- E se nós perguntássemos para o bibliotecário?

- Esse é o problema. – coçou a cabeça sem graça e corado – Eu não me lembro qual era o título daquele livro.

- Mas você não leu o título? – exclamou Laki com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Não. – corou mais ainda.

- Mas você é um bobo mesmo!

- Pega leve Laki! Bom, o jeito é voltarmos aqui outro dia para ver se devolvem o livro.

Ryuho e Laki voltaram no dia seguinte, e no seguinte, e no seguinte, mas não encontraram o livro. Chegaram a perguntar para o bibliotecário, mas como não sabiam o título, ele não pode ajudar muito. Além do mais a biblioteca era bem vasta e não era muito bem organizada. Haviam livros espalhados em mesas ou bancos, era como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro.

Também tentaram perguntar para as pessoas próximas, mas sem sucesso. Nem Kiki e nem Shiryu sabiam o que era essa tal de Macabra.

"Talvez devêssemos desistir" pensou Ryuho, sentado em um banco dentro da biblioteca. Era um final de tarde e lá estavam os dois olhando para a mesma prateleira em que supostamente Ryuho teria colocado o livro.

- Talvez estejamos exagerando Laki. Talvez a Macabra não seja nada de importante.

- É, talvez... – respondeu ela com desânimo.

- Vocês disseram Macabra?

Ambos deram um pulo, levantando-se abruptamente. Depararam-se com uma garotinha, aparentemente um pouquinho mais velha e mais alta que Laki. Ela tinha cabelos verdes presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e estava totalmente coberta por um manto preto com o capuz levantado.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Ryuho.

- Eu sou Hecate. Eu sou... uma conhecida daqui. Estão procurando sobre a Macabra?

- Sim, estamos! – respondeu Laki com entusiasmo. – Você sabe o que é?

- Sim, eu sei. Já vi muitas vezes em várias ocasiões isso acontecer. – suspirou saudosa.

- Pode nos explicar o que é? – perguntou Ryuho.

- Hum... não.

- Como? Mas por que? – perguntou Laki desesperada.

- Acho que seria melhor mostrar a vocês o que é ao invés de simplesmente explicar. Será melhor para vocês entenderem.

- Acho que entendi... – respondeu Ryuho, ainda que se sentisse muito confuso. – E... então?

- Prestem muita atenção no que eu vou dizer. – Hecate gesticulou com o dedo na direção deles. – Daqui a dois dias vocês devem ir ao cemitério do Santuário pela manhã bem cedo, de preferência um pouquinho antes do sol nascer.

- No cemitério? Mas por que? – perguntou Laki com uma cara de espanto.

- Daqui a dois dias? – indagou também Ryuho – Mas...

- Vocês querem saber o que é a Macabra ou não? – perguntou Hecate emburrada. Ryuho e Laki se entre olharam e assentiram com a cabeça.

- Pois bem... – continuou Hecate – Quando vocês dois forem, levem com vocês dois cestos, de preferência dois cestos bem grandes. O que eu quero que vocês façam é o seguinte: vocês verão ao redor ramos de uma flor branca pequena e delicada. Vocês devem colher todas as que encontrarem, todas mesmo. Não deixem nenhuma para trás. Peguem todas, pois precisarão de todas as que virem.

- Sim, mas... – Ryuho tentou mais uma vez.

- Mas nada! – disse Hecate impaciente – Vejo vocês daqui a dois dias, está bem? – e saiu correndo pelos corredores. Ryuho e Laki tentaram segui-la, mas não conseguiram encontrá-la.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ryuho e Laki discutiram naquele dia e no dia seguinte sobre o que deveriam fazer. Mas estavam agora mais curiosos do que nunca.

- O que me deixa mais intrigado – começou Ryuho – é que ela tenha dito para fazermos isso nesse dia em especial. Meu pai me disse que nesse dia Atena realizaria uma cerimônia no cemitério para homenagear os mortos nas Guerras Santas.

- Isso está se tornando um grande mistério. Além do mais, não sei como que isso pode dar certo. Ontem eu fui no cemitério só para espiar e não vi nenhuma flor branca. Parece loucura.

- É verdade.

- Vamos fazer assim mesmo. Ela disse que voltaria, não disse?

- É verdade, disse mesmo.

Apesar de estarem muito incertos do que aconteceria, resolveram que fariam como Hecate havia dito.

Na manhã daquele dia, bem cedo, quando alguns raios de luz solar começavam a descortinar o horizonte, Laki e Ryuho foram ao cemitério. Ambos carregavam dois grandes cestos que haviam pegado emprestado das cozinhas.

Quando lá chegaram, se admiraram do que viram. Quase em todos os túmulos, nas paredes e em vários lugares haviam ramos de flores pequenas, brancas e delicadas. Elas estavam cintilantes por causa do orvalho que as cobriam. Era até bonito de se ver.

Conforme haviam combinado, eles começaram a colher toda as que viam. Passaram quase toda a manhã colhendo, até que os dois cestos estivessem abarrotados de flores. Quando terminaram, sentaram-se em um bloco de pedra. Estavam exaustos e suados.

- E agora? – perguntou Ryuho.

- Nossa! Vocês conseguiram mesmo colher todas hein? – disse Hecate, surgindo por de trás deles e assustando-os novamente – Achei que ficariam uma ou duas, mas vocês pegaram mesmo tudinho!

- E então? – indagou Ryuho – Vai nos mostrar o que é a Macabra?

- Calma, calma. Estamos quase lá. Me digam uma coisa, estão vendo aquela pira lá no centro?

- Sim. – Havia uma coluna de pedra de mais ou menos um metro, com um suporte côncavo feito de bronze, utilizado para a pira.

- Esta tarde, se eu não me engano, Atena irá realizar uma cerimônia onde acenderá aquela pira para homenagear os guerreiros mortos na Guerra Santa. Quando isso acontecer, peguem estas flores e distribuam para todos os presentes, para que eles coloquem na roupa. Depois disso vocês devem pegar as flores que restaram e colocarem uma em cada túmulo, entenderam?

- Sim, entendemos, mas para que isso? – perguntou Ryuho.

- Vocês vão ver, acredite e mim. – Hecate sorriu.

Ryuho e Laki se entreolharam, mas deram de ombros. Já haviam entrado mesmo naquela loucura, o que haveria demais?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ao final da tarde, Atena junto com os cavaleiros e outros presentes se dirigiram em procissão ao cemitério, para realizar a cerimônia de homenagem aos mortos. Todos estavam em silêncio, semblantes sérios e solenes. Uma atmosfera de nostalgia pairava sobre eles. Saori carregava consigo uma tocha que utilizaria para acender a pira. Ao seu lado Shun e Seiya carregavam dois sacos que continham serragem, incenso e outros materiais que serviriam para manter a pira acesa por toda a noite.

Ryuho e Laki acompanhavam-nos, sempre próximos de Saori. Kiki os observava atento, assim como Shiryu. Ambos haviam notado que estavam bastante agitados nos últimos dias.

O grupo entrou no cemitério e Saori aproximou-se da pira. Shun e Seiya despejaram o conteúdo dos sacos dentro da pira e Atena depositou a tocha por alguns instantes até que a pira se acendesse por completo. Só então notou os dois cestos de flores do lado da pira.

Ryuho e Laki se aproximaram dos cestos. Laki tomou uma das flores e usando um espinho pequeno a espetou em sua roupa. Em seguida tomou outra flor e a ofereceu para Saori timidamente. Atena sorriu do gesto da pequena, pegou a flor e também fez o mesmo, espetando-a na alça do vestido.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

Ryuho pegou mais duas flores e as ofereceu também a Seiya e Shun. Eles não entenderam o gesto muito bem, mas fizeram a mesma coisa que Atena e espetaram as flores eu suas roupas. E assim eles foram oferecendo para todos os presentes que, mesmo sem entenderem o significado daquilo, também foram fazendo como Atena tinha feito, e espetando as pequenas flores.  
Hecate estava sentada em cima de uma árvore, observando tudo. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que também haviam flores em cada um dos túmulos, conforme ela havia combinado com eles. Os dois provavelmente tinham distribuído as flores sobre as lápides antes da cerimônia.

Agora o grupo estava em volta da pira, com Atena no centro. Todos com os olhos fechados em oração.

- Hey... – sussurrou Laki para Hecate quando essa se aproximou. – Fizemos tudo que você disse, viu?

- Eu sei, eu sei. – respondeu Hecate com um sorriso maroto.

Ryuho e Laki a olhavam com um olhar intrigado, quando ela se aproximou do cesto de flores. Haviam ficado alguns ramos de flores que sobraram. Ela pegou todos em um bolo com as duas mãos, e antes que alguém percebesse o que ela iria fazer, jogou todas as flores restantes na pira.

O contato do fogo com as flores fez com que uma névoa se elevasse da pira e circundasse o local. Também espalhou um aroma agradável, suave e inebriante. O perfume acalmava a alma e dava uma sensação agradável.

Aos poucos os presentes foram abrindo os olhos, mas apenas observavam o local. Ryuho se juntou ao seu pai e Laki a Kiki.

Saori observou ao redor e percebeu uma pessoa se aproximar dela. Um rosto bastante familiar que a fez sorrir.

- Olá Sísifo.

- Atena. – ele se curvou em reverência. – Fico feliz em revê-la.

- Eu também digo o mesmo. Já se passou tanto tempo.

- É verdade. Lutamos juntos a muitos anos, mas parece que finalmente a luta contra Hades teve um fim.

Saori percebeu a aproximação de outra pessoa.

- Aiolos! Nunca tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer pelo que fez por mim!

- Não há o que agradecer Atena. – respondeu Aiolos, fazendo também uma reverência – Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação.

Seiya sentiu uma forte mão pousando em seu ombro enquanto observava Saori conversando com os dois antigos cavaleiros de Sagitário.

- Seiya! – disse um Aldebaran animado que quase o derrubou – Fiquei sabendo que agora é o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Será que consegue dar conta do recado?

- Ai Aldebaran! – reclamou Seiya, porém rindo – Estou me esforçando, afinal não é fácil chegar aos pés dos antigos antecessores.

- Sei que não irá desapontar, não se preocupe. – disse Aiolia que era agora quem se aproximava dele sorrindo.

Ryuho e Laki observavam a tudo sem entender muito bem o que acontecia ou de onde haviam surgido aquelas pessoas. Pelo que escutavam de seus nomes, pareciam ser os cavaleiros que haviam lutado nas Guerras Santas contra Hades. E todos eles também possuíam flores brancas em suas roupas, apesar de não se lembrarem deles.

Mas ao mesmo tempo podiam notar os semblantes felizes de todos.

Ryuho sentiu uma mão firme tocar o seu ombro e então se virou.

- Então você é Ryuho, o filho de Shiryu, não é? – disse um homem de cabelos castanhos que tinha um chapéu chinês sob a cabeça. – Fico muito contente em te conhecer.

Ryuho arregalou os olhos e sorriu abertamente.

- É você, Dohko de Libra? O mestre de meu pai?

- Acertou. – Dohko sorriu. Seus olhos pareciam marejados. Dohko deu um abraço forte no garoto o que o pegou de surpresa.

- Puxa, mas você parece muito com seu pai e muito com sua mãe! – disse ele depois de soltá-lo. – Tem os olhos como os de Shunrey.

- Mestre Ancião? – disse Shunrey que agora se aproximava dos dois. – Acho que é a primeira vez que eu o vejo assim.

- Isso é verdade. – respondeu ele enquanto a abraçava. – Da última vez que me viu eu era um velhinho, não é mesmo?

Ryuho observava sua mãe e Dohko conversando alegremente, como se estivessem matando as saudades um do outro depois de um longo tempo. Ele também notou seu pai conversando com Shura de Capricórnio, e notou que havia outro homem próximo deles que era bastante sério, a quem Shura se referia como El Cid. Ambos pareciam falar de seus golpes.

Shiryu olhou para ele, sorriu e chamou-o.

- Você é um afortunado por ter uma família como essa, Shiryu. – disse Shura.

- Kiki?

Kiki ouviu uma voz chamando-o e se virou.

- Mestre Mu! – disse ele surpreso e alegre.

- A quanto tempo, meu discípulo. – disse Mu se aproximando dele, sorrindo. – Vejo que se tornou o cavaleiro de Áries, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu Kiki sem graça – Felizmente todo o trabalho que o senhor teve comigo deu resultado. – disse sorrindo enquanto coçava a cabeça.

- Ora, mas o que é isso Kiki? Nunca duvidei de que você conseguiria. – respondeu Mu sorrindo, olhando-o com orgulho.

- E mesmo Mu, quando era jovem, deu algum trabalho, não é mesmo? – disse Shion que agora se aproximava.

- Senhor Shion! – Kiki exclamou admirado.

- E quanto a você, jovem Laki? – Shion abaixou-se para ficar com o rosto na altura do dela. – Você parece bastante inteligente e tem muito talento.

- O-obrigada. – Laki corou muito naquele momento.

A noite já havia caído sem que ninguém tivesse se dado conta de quanto tempo havia passado. Todos conversavam animadamente como se estivessem em uma festa. Ryuho notou que uma melodia de flauta era tocada, e percebeu que era Hecate quem a executava do alto da árvore. Via Seiya conversando com Sisifo, Aiolos e Saga agora, e Shion com Laki e Kiki, e agora também com outro homem de cabelos prateados longos que se chamava Hakurei. Seu pai conversava com Shunrey, Dohko e Shura, Hyoga com Camus, Milo e mais dois homens que se chamavam Kardia e Degel. Shun conversava com Aldebaran e outro homem tão alto quanto ele que se chamava Hasgard.

Ele também notou que havia um homem encostado em uma árvore. Tinha cabelos azuis curtos, usava uma camiseta azul e uma calça vermelha. Também tinha uma flor branca espetada na roupa, porém não interagia com ninguém. Apenas observava tudo com um olhar sério e enigmático.

Viu em seguida Atena conversando com alguns homens, Kanon, Shaka, Asmita e Afrodite. Saori notou que era observada e olhou para ele. Sorriu de maneira enigmática, como se ambos escondessem algum segredo.

Ninguém sabe quanto tempo se passou naquela noite. Foi mesmo só uma noite? A sensação era que o tempo tinha sido ao mesmo tempo muito longo e muito curto, que poderiam ter sido horas ou dias.

Quando se deu conta, Ryuho percebeu que estava deitado em sua cama, despertando de um longo sono. Não se lembrava de quando tinha ido parar lá.

Ryuho levantou-se, sentando na cama. Teria sido aquilo um sonho? Mas tudo tinha sido bastante real. Sentiu algo coçar em sua roupa e quando foi ver havia ficado uma pequena pétala branca.

- Nossa, já era hora de você acordar! – disse sua mãe quando ele entrou na cozinha. – Ficou dormindo até agora? Já são quase onze horas!

- Bom dia mamãe. Desculpe levantar tão tarde.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu Shunrey – A procissão de ontem deve tê-lo cansado bastante.

- Mãe, o que foi essa noite? – perguntou Ryuho enquanto sentava-se na mesa.

- Hum? O que tem a noite? – perguntou Shunrey com estranheza.

- Todas aquelas pessoas, o senhor Dohko e os demais cavaleiros.

- Do que está falando?

- Você não se lembra? Eu vi você e o papai conversando com ele!

Shunrey fez uma cara séria, mas logo sorriu docemente.

- Você deve ter sonhado, meu filho. Ontem nós fomos até o cemitério, onde Atena acendeu a pira homenageando aqueles que perdemos. Mestre Dohko morreu lutando bravamente, meu filho. – disse ela de forma melancólica – Eu não poderia ter conversado com ele.

Ryuho a olhou confuso, mas disfarçou. Ela não parecia se lembrar. Teria sido mesmo um sonho?

Naquele mesmo dia, Ryuho se encontrou com Laki mais uma vez. Ela confirmou tudo o que ele havia visto naquele dia, mas aparentemente seu mestre Kiki também não se recordava de nada. Ele também achou que ela tivesse sonhado.

- Mas que coisa mais estranha. – disse Laki – Será que estamos ficando malucos?

- Eu não sei o que dizer Laki. Foi uma noite muito estranha.

Estavam novamente na biblioteca.

Então notaram uma pessoa se aproximar deles.

- Atena? – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá Ryuho. Olá Laki. – Saori sorriu. Quando estavam de frente para ela, notaram que ela tinha um livro em mãos de capa verde escura.

- Esse livro! – exclamou Ryuho. – Então o que aconteceu ontem...

- Sim. – confirmou Saori – Tudo aquilo foi real.

- Mas, mas como..?

Saori mostrou para eles a capa do livro. Estava escrito PERSEFONE.

- Dizem que a esposa de Hades, Persefone, não concordava muito com o que seu marido fazia ou com sua condição. Então algumas vezes ela fazia algum tipo de feitiço ou truque só para demonstrar um pouco de sua rebeldia.

- Então... aquilo foi a Macabra?

Saori colocou o dedo em riste sobre os lábios, indicando que deveriam ficar em silêncio.

- Há coisas que não devem ser ditas. – disse ela suavemente. – Há segredos que não devem ser revelados. Eu sei que ninguém vai se lembrar do que houve ontem, além de nós.

Ryuho e Laki ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Por fim sorriram.

Saori encaixou o livro na prateleira, e ambos foram embora.

**O.o.O.o.o**

_Inspirado no capítulo A Dança Macabra, de O Livro do Cemitério - Neil Gaiman_


End file.
